


Benefits

by Gwaeren



Series: All that soulmate [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Description of Sex, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, Friendship Soulmates, Hand Jobs, M/M, Swearing, at least I tried to picture him as aro, sort of, they all just ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwaeren/pseuds/Gwaeren
Summary: AU where you can find both your love and friendship soulmateAU where Beka wants to be real friend to Yuri, not just something he is destined to beAU where Yuri doesn't give a fuck about all that soulmate shitIt is a soulmate AU where they both ignore soulmate-ness most of the time and become best friends just because they want itAnd then they become something more..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to incredible [Phayte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) for her support and edit <3  
> All typos are mine only, if you see something that makes your eyes bleed just write me and I'll correct it in no time

“This is our new exchange student, boys. His name is Otabek. Please, be respectful to him” coach Feltsman introduces the newcomer and leaves him with ballet teacher.

Beka is standing in the middle of ballroom, shivering uncomfortably under glances of dozen pairs of eyes. He mumbles usual Russian greeting, painfully aware of his accent, and moves to the far corner of the room. He feels out of place and can’t even understand why. Not that it is his first time abroad. Fourteen year old Otabek already was at least one of the top 10 junior skaters and thus he is used to travel a lot. There is the issue with his coach who wasn’t able to stay with him during this training camp and Beka indeed feels a little lonely. He also was a little offended when coach Feltsman transferred him to novice division, so he could keep up with other skaters. Maybe that was the thing which bugged him the most.

Well, he can’t do graceful _pli_ _é_ , Otabek grimaces, so what. Not like ballet skill is a must-have for a skater. Beka starts to repeat basic moves after the teacher, not making any outstanding success, but also not failing completely. His eyes are traveling from one boy to another. How is it even possible to be that flexible, he thinks. One of the boys seems to notice Beka’s attention as he raises his head and glares to Otabek’s direction. The blonde bang is covering half of his face and technically he is staring with only one green eye, but Beka have never seen such harsh expression. “Stop staring, start working” the boy grumbls.

Otabek feels blush starting to show on his face. He looks down and tries to concentrate on his exercises, when something unfamiliar catches his attention. On his right hand, from the edge of long sleeve, the dark lines of tattoo are seen. Beka looks at his hand in disbelief. Sure, mother have told him about that tattoos. They are still rare sight, that soulmate marks, but many young people have them. The first thing your soulmate ever tells you appears on your hand right after it. Left hand indicates love of your life, right hand is for your best friend. And looks like Beka just found one of his soulmates.

He excuses himself from the ballroom and rolls up his sleeve just outside the door. He already knows what words he’ll find there, but seeing them with his own eyes still is shocking. “Stop staring, start working”. Lines of cyrillics tangle whimsically, inc is almost black with a slightest shade of emerald. Beka is mesmerized by the beauty of this lettering, but also scared. Can it really be that boy? That little guy looked so concentrated and purposeful, eyes more suited to a soldier then a skater. There is no way Otabek can just casually tell him about this bond. He needs to know more about that boy, if only for his own sake.

Beka never returns to that ballet class. He finds coach Feltsman and they develop individual plan for the rest of summer camp. Otabek also is able to learn something about his mysterious friend-to-be. The boy’s name is Yuri Plisetsky and that is his first season under Yakov. Apparently he is a very promising skater and dedicated student. Beka often sees him on the rink since he’s got more skating hours in his schedule. They don’t talk to each other, Yuri is completely buried in his training and Otabek can’t decide what is the best thing he can tell him for the first time. Weeks passes quickly and even when time to leave Russia comes, Beka still haven’t tell him a single word. He soothes himself, convinced that opportunity will arrive sooner or later. Otabek doesn’t want to be Yuri’s friend only because of bond now. Seeing younger boy’s hard work and dedication, Beka wants to deserve this friendship, win it like a gold medal. With that in mind, Otabek changes his coach and moves with him to America.

He starts to follow Yuri’s career, watching most of his competitions. Regular training and hard work pay off as Beka advances to senior division two years later. Watching Yuri landing his first quad Salch in some stupid local competition makes Otabek both proud and angry. “What is he doing?  Practicing quad at the age of twelve”, Beka grumbles. “If that kills his knees and prevents him from competing with me, I’ll never forgive him”

Thankfully Yakov is smart and responsible coach and Otabek doesn’t see any quads in the next competitions. Though after that Otabek understands how much effort he need to put into his skating in order to be Yuri’s worthy opponent. He changes his coach again, moving to Canada with a clear goal in front of him. Yuri will most likely advance to senior division in a three years and Beka need those years to maximize his strengths.

Next years are full of training and exhausting practices. Beka tests his own limits, pushing himself further. Competing with seniors was nothing he could imagine. Many of them are stronger and hardier, others are more flexible and emotional. Each of them has his own strengths and weaknesses and Beka feels dizzy and lost among them. There are times when he loses his hope and almost ready to give up and at that times he just stares at his tattoo, looking for encouragement. “Stop staring, start working” says the line on his hand and Otabek obeys every time.

Whole summer before Yuri’s debut season Otabek spends in Canada, returning to his home rink in Kazakhstan only in September after the assignments to GPF are announced. He is disturbed by the fact that he and Yuri don’t have a single common competition before the finals, but determined to advance there anyway. He can’t see obstacles before him, making his way to the podium every time and somehow blinded by that determination he doesn’t notice how good he’s doing, until he becomes the first skater to secure his place in final competition.

Arriving to Barcelona takes a lot more courage than he expected. He realizes that after putting all his attention to training and skating, he still hasn’t decided what is the best thing to tell Yuri. His own tattoo became a part of him for this years, he sought encouragement and support from it, he made the words from it his life motto. Beka wants to give Yuri something just as important as Yuri gave him five years ago. So when they meet in the hotel lobby Otabek is stunned and dizzy, and all he really can do is stare at blonde Russian with his deep black eyes. “What’s with you, asshole?” Yuri’s voice is puzzled. Beka bites his tongue and just leaves the building before he says something stupid. In the back of his mind a stupid thought forms - it’s a luck that Yuri already told him his first phrase years ago. Beka chuckles at the idea of having a tattoo with the word “asshole” for the rest of his life.

He hops on the bike and just rides a circle around the hotel trying to calm down and organise his thoughts. Just when he was ready to move on to his dinner like he was planning from the start, the flash of blue and white catches his attention. In the side alley Yuri is standing, looking around the corner with what looks like pure panic. The source of it becomes visible, when a bunch of Yuri’s angels spot him and run towards their idol. Otabek doesn’t have time to choose his words properly, he drives his bike closer to young skater and tries to attract his attention

“Yuri!” he says. _Crap, what should I say now, I need it to be important, but hell, I need to save him from fans too. What people usually say in a situation like this?_ “Get on”, he continues

“Huh?” Yuri raises an eyebrow

_Yes, Yuri, “huh” indeed._

“Are you coming or not?”

Otabek throws a spare helmet to him, aware that he ruined his first impression. He drives them to the viewing platform and decides to just go for it. He reminds Yuri about summer camp, skipping the part about tattoo. Beka still has a slight hope that Yuri haven’t seen his new tattoo - his sleeves are long and he hasn’t had time to look at his hands properly with all that crazy ride. So Otabek does the only thing he can think of, he proposes Yuri to be his friends before the tattoo will be revealed. He painfully needs them to be true friends, because they both want it and not because some stupid bond. He is actually surprised, when Yuri accepts his friendship willingly.

But when they shake hands Yuri’s right sleeve tugs up a little, opening probably the most stupid soulmate tattoo in this world history.

“Wait, what the hell?” Yuri pulls his his hand from Otabek’s and stares in words on it. “Yuri, get on” he reads slowly. “Is that.. soulmate tattoo?” His green eyes met Otabek’s and he sharply takes his right hand, rolling his sleeve to the elbow. “Stop staring, start working? Wait, I don’t remember telling this”

Otabek sighs, looking at his own hand “You told me this five years ago, in a summer camp. I was staring at you instead of practicing”

“You knew for five years that I’m your soulmate? You … You haven’t speak with me for five years?” Yuri is shocked and  probably angry and Otabek can’t really blame him for it. He knows that he fucked this up and tries to at least explain himself.

“I am sorry, I truly am. You are right, I knew it all along. I wanted to be friends with you as an equal competitor, not as someone who just ‘meant to be’. That was selfish of me…” Beka hesitates for a second, before he continues “I also wanted to tell you something important. This tattoo was special to me and I wanted to say something just as valuable for you”

“So you decided to go with ‘Yura, get on’? You have a strange understanding of valuable things” Yuri chuckles.

“I know, I fucked up. It all happened so suddenly” Beka rubs the back of his head and looks into Yuri’s eyes. “Please, don’t be mad”

“Mad? Why should I? I found a friend today” Yuri bows his head and smiles “And _then_ he turned out to be my soulmate. I can’t possibly be mad”

Beka haven’t realized till this very moment how tense he actually was. He knew a lot of stories about soulmates rejecting one another, about pain that remains in your heart after it. He dedicated last five years of his life to make sure this will never happen with him and now that all the worries were gone, he was only able to smile back to Yuri with no words to express his feelings.

“Otabek! Hey, Otabek!” Yuri waves his palm in front of Beka’s eyes. “I think you drifted away for a moment”

“Beka” he clear his throat. “You should call me Beka. I was actually planning to have dinner. Want to join? I think we have something to discuss”

“Sure, Be~ka” Yuri tries his name on the tongue and Beka laughs on childish sound of it.

“Let me just clarify one thing” Yuri fidgets in his chair when they sit in cafe. “This marks.. Right hand means friendship, doesn’t it?”

Beka nods, unable to stop himself from laughing when he sees Yuri’s relieved expression

“Not so fond of men, I take it?” he chuckles

“Not so fond of romance” Yuri makes a gagging sounds. “There is enough of disgusting lovebirds in my life with Victor and his pet piggy”

Beka only shakes his head a little on this childish behavior. Sometimes it is so easy to forget how young Yuri actually is. They sit in peace for some time, enjoying their food, sharing some memories, gossiping and just catching up on all things they weren’t able to talk about. The conversation goes smooth, serious topics interleave with jokes and when Yuri laughs, Beka can swear on his life that he never saw such an open and relaxed expression on Yuri’s face. The boy in front of him looks calm and loosened up unlike all the time he saw Yuri Plisetsky in the competition.

If anyone is surprised to see those two grew closer, they make sure not to show it. Beka likes it that way. They both don’t actually hide their marks or new found friendship, but attention of all media is focused on Katsuki-Nikiforov couple. Though their mutual “Davai” doesn’t go unnoticed and later on the banquet Beka and Yuri are cornered by Victor and forced to explain the whole situation.

They keep their long distance friendship, talking almost every night on the phone. Next month after GPF Beka takes a break from his training to cheer for Yuri in Euros and Yuri returns the favor in Four Continents. That starts a long tradition of attending each other’s competitions. Beka likes the feeling of support he gains from it. He skates better, when Yuri is looking. But his favorite part of being in sport together is an opportunity to challenge Yuri himself. He has put an enormous amount of effort into his practice to skate with Russian as equal and from the approving grin on Yuri’s face he knows it payed off.

Sometimes Beka fucks up his PCS really badly, other times Yuri’s body changes too fast to adapt and his jumps suffer. But in a few next years they still share the podium a couple of times. Olympic season hits them hard, with all preparations and practice to do they barely have time to talk, but when Beka stands by Yuri’s right side he can’t be more proud of all their work.

It’s been five years since GPF in Barcelona, when Yuuri Katsuki announces his retirement following his husband in coaching career. Otabek sees an opportunity there. He always felt their practicing style slightly similar, both working hard and paying a lot of attention to the details. Seemingly, Yuuri thinks the same, as he agrees to coach Beka right away.

“I’ll be honored, Otabek. But I need you in Saint Petersburg. I can’t leave my family, I hope you understand’’, says Yuuri when they discuss their agreement conditions. Beka knows it too well, planning to move there from the moment he heard about Yuuri’s retirement. After settling things with his new coach and finishing all his business in Almaty, there is still one more person to talk to. Beka calls Yuri as soon as he’s at home, cheerful voice comes from the speakers.  
“Hey! What’ up, big guy?”

Beka frowns to the nickname. “Is that what your girl calls you, Yuri? Leave it for the bedroom, I have a name”

“Sorry, Be~ka” Yuri giggles, “Did anything happen or you just here to chat?”

Beka hears girlish voice somewhere on the background and shakes his head, smiling. “I won’t take much of your time, Casanova. Just calling to tell you, I’m flying to Piter next weekend”

“Oh, cool, I’ll prepare your room. How long will you stay?”

“Hopefully, for a couple of years.” Beka makes sure that his voice stays calm and steady.

“Cool, cool… Wait, WHAT?” Yuri yells so unexpected and loud, the background girl squeaks. He tells her to hush, turning his head from the phone for a moment and then returns to his conversation. “The question stands, Altin. What the hell?”

“I’m going to train under Yuuri, we already set up the agreement. He can’t leave Victor, and Victor probably can’t leave you so it’s either I’m going to Piter or you all are going to Almaty. And believe me, my flat is not **that** big.”

“Huh? Why are you talking about your flat? Did Katsudon take you as his student? That ass! He rejected me when I asked the same!” Yuri jumps from one question to another, still not quite understanding what’s happening. “So you’re coming? Next weekend? Have you already packed? Are you going to look for the apartment here? You don’t need to, your room is always available. Of course, if you want to, I’ll gladly help, but...”

“Yuri, stop! Calm down, you’re worrying too much and you’re making me dizzy ” Beka feels a start of headache from so many questions. “I admit, I haven’t thought about it all properly. If it’s okay, I’d like to live with you for a couple months, before I decide what to do about an apartment”

“More than okay, Beka. I’m sorry, but I’m fucking overwhelmed here” Yuri laughs. “Anyway, email me the flight details, I need to go now.”

Beka hears the background girl giggling again and sighs, before hanging up.

Surprisingly all the packing takes a little bit of time. Beka already has some of his stuff in Yuri’s flat from his previous visits. His skates and some spare clothes fit in two bags, so when he finally arrives to Pulkovo airport a week later, he ignores the carrier’s help and goes right to the waiting area.

Yuri is already there, leaning to the wall, scrolling something in his phone. He grew taller in his late teens and now was about half a head above Beka. He was usually hunched outside the rink, not really happy with his height. Three years ago it costed Yuri all medals in that season. His body was changing fast and his brain wasn't able to calibrate his movements. He almost got traumatised after one particular hard fall. This was the first time Otabek spent his whole off-season in Saint Petersburg, helping Yuri to get through this phase and retrain his new body. That summer put them closer than before. They both rarely talked about soulmate stuff after, feeling like their friendship grew so far on its own.

Yuri finally notices Otabek, grinning to him “How long were you staring at me exactly?”

“Not nearly long enough, Yuri” Beka winks, “You look cute with that braids”

Yuri instinctively raise his hand to touch his hair. “Yeah, call it my new style. Are we going or not? You can compliment my ass later”

They hop in the taxi, spending the whole time laughing and mocking each other. There is no other person Beka is so comfortable with and he knows that feeling is mutual. The road from airport to Yuri’ home takes more than an hour and they have plenty of time to discuss all the news.

“So, that girl I heard on the phone..” Beka starts, “Karina, right?”

“No, dummy, Karina was before this one. Her name is Lena” Yuri grins  and Beka can’t help but burst into laughter.

“How do you even keep track of all your lovers?”

“I stopped doing it after Bohdan” Yuri turns to Beka and winks

“I don’t even remember that one… Anyway, what’s with you two? Anything serious?”

“You know me, I don’t do serious relationships.” smile on Yuri’s face faded. “Anyway, she dumped me. A couple of fucking words appeared at her left hand and she flew to find her true love and all that shit”

“Sorry, Yuri” Beka puts his hand on Yuri’s shoulder, but the man just shakes his head

“No, it’s for the better. She was starting to get serious and I just can’t afford romance now. Not when I need to beat your ass in a new season”

“You wish! But still, if you need anything, just ask. Set her door on fire? Draw a penis under her window? I’m your man”

Yuri bang his fist on Beka’s shoulder, laughing “That’s illegal, you ass. Want to get me disqualified for the whole season? Not going to work. Seriously, though..” Yuri’s face expression softens. “I can use a company for a drink.”

Beka nods and as they arrive to their destination he makes sure to unpack as soon as possible, so they can spend their evening with purpose - drinking themselves to the unconsciousness. Yuri chooses the nearest bar with loud music and cheap liquor which looks like a perfect place for their mission.

Bar counter is sticky and dirty, but that stops bothering Beka after the third shot of vodka. After the fifth he starts to feel a little dizzy, an athlete's body is not used to alcohol. He pokes Yuri’s cheek with his finger, formulating syllables.

“The thing I don’t understand about you, Yuri, is why are you wasting your time with all these people when you are clearly not falling in love with them”

Yuri stares at his glass for a second, struggling with words just the same as Beka. He manages to answer a second later

“I don’t want _love_ , Beka. Love is for wimps. I just need a stress release, I guess. Sex is just as good way as any, but less traumatic”

“If sex is all you want, you don’t need a relationship to get it”

Yuri giggles so badly that liquid from the glass gets into his nose

“Is that what you do in Kazakhstan? Here in Russia you need to be in some sort of relationships to be inta.. intimate”  

Beka starts to blame vodka for the direction this talk takes, but it is late to change topic, so he decides to just go for it

“Yes, _some sort_ of relationships. Nobody says they have to be romantic”

“Beka, the only person I have any sort of relationships with... is you!”

Beka looks straight to Yuri’s eyes, wondering if he’ll understand it himself, or Beka will need to clarify it. The realisation shows on Yuri’s face beautifully, first the suspicion, then certainty and terror.

“Beka, you are not suggesting what I think you suggesting?”

“Why? Not so fond of men?” Beka smiles cocky, repeating the old question, already knowing the answer for it. Yuri’s sex life was never a secret between them, man loved to share all details with him. Beka usually ignored most of them, being more private about that topic, but he still knew that Yuri had all kind of partners, including a couple of men. Watching Yuri’s expression freeze on ‘terror’ stage, Beka sighs. “Look, I’m not going to force anything on you. Just think about it. We know each other better than anybody, we’ll never need to worry about romantic problem” Beka waves his right hand in front of Yuri, “because that stupid destiny already decided it for us, and we can end it anytime, no hard feelings, no questions asked. Besides, I can use some stress release too.”

Yuri starts to think about it seriously, Beka can tell from the way his eyes narrows. They sit in silence for a few minutes, both deep in their thoughts. Beka definitely blames vodka. He can’t even remember what brought this up. He was not thinking about banging his best friend before, that’s for sure, But somehow in this dirty bar in combination with awful alcohol this idea sounds almost logical.

“Okay, let’s try it” Yuri’s voice interrupts the introspection process and Beka is actually surprised by his answer.

“You sure?” he decides to double-check

“Yeah, I’m sure. Just not today, okay? Drunken sex suck”

Beka laughs, deciding not to start on who will suck what. He feels so drunk right now.

“You’re right. How about we call it a night?”

With both of them drunk as hell, Beka starts to be happy about Yuri’s bar selection. They reach Yuri’s apartment in less than 10 minutes and silently part their ways, each ends up in his room, alone with their thoughts and doubts. Beka curls on his bad, hoping he’ll never regret this drunken choice. This friendship was his primary motivation for the past ten years. To lose it now would mean the end of his competitive career. If not for Yuri, 24 year old Otabek has nothing to skate for. Almost half of his life he spent, tearing his ass to skate as good as Yuri did. Falling to sleep Beka gives himself last promise - to do anything, both possible and impossible, to keep their friendship.

Morning comes with hangover, regrets and a taste of cat poop on Beka’s tongue. He roars, rolling from the bed and heads to the kitchen.

“Morning, Beka” Yuri is unexpectedly cheerful, Beka almost hates him for it. He debates either to ask him his secret hangover cure or just send him to hell, but in the end he manages to utter only “Ughrh”, crushing his body on the nearest chair.

Yuri laughs, loud and painful, Beka grimaces and narrows his eyes, protecting himself from bright light.

“Here” Yuri shoves him a cup with some strange smelling liquid. “Drink it. It’s just a brine” he adds, seeing how Beka carefully sniffs the smell.

Beka drinks the whole cup at one gulp and drops his head to the table. “I’ll never drink with you again” he complains with muffled voice.

“No need to be so dramatic, you’ll be fine before your first training with Yuuri starts”

Shit, training is today. Beka roars again, but he actually feels the magical effect of the brine. He manages to lift his head and looks Yuri in face. Yuri shivers under glance of deep black eyes. He looks to the side, looking unsure about his next words.

“Beka, I wonder... What you said yesterday. Did you mean it?”

Beka blinks. He isn’t sure if he really asked Yuri to sleep with him or he just dreamed about it. He decides to go with a safe answer

“Specify. Which one of all stupid things I said yesterday do you mean?”

“The most stupid one, Beka, don’t be an ass. I’m talking about all that ‘friends-with-benefits’ shit”

_Oh_

“Oh”

Beka considers it for a moment, maybe Yuri is trying to give his an escape route. If Beka says ‘ _no_ ’ now, he can probably save some of his dignity. But no, Yuri wouldn’t have asked at all if he never wanted it.

“I meant it, Yuri. I still mean it. I think we can make this work. Don’t you?”

“Yeah, I think so. Do you want to set up some rules?”

“I .. don’t actually know how to do it properly. You have something in mind? If no, we can.. just start and figure things in a process”

“Sounds good to me”  Yuri takes a step closer. “Your training starts in 3 hours, right?”

Beka swallows hard, seeing clearly where this is going. “Right” he answers, standing up from his chair

Yuri presses his hand to Beka’s chest, pushing him and pinning to a wall behind them. He steps closer, leaning to Beka’s ear to ask with a low voice “Are kisses alright with you?”

Beka’s mouth dries and he just nods. The look of Yuri, so confidant and dominative immediately finds response in Beka’s pants. Yuri smiles before reducing distance between their faces and licking his lower lip. Beka gasps, tilting the head back and Yuri uses this opportunity to drive his tongue lower, licking and kissing his neck and collarbone.

Otabek reaches his hands to Yuri, lifting his shirt up and scratching his sides. Yuri hisses into Beka’s neck, biting a spot right under adam apple. They part for a moment, taking off their shirts and throwing them to the floor.

“You look so messy, Beka. You’re easier to undo than I thought” a wicked smile blooms on Yuri’s face. Beka bites his fist, trying to muffle his moans. Yuri takes it as a challenge. He returns to Beka’s neck, paving his way to his belly and lower, leaving licks and kisses all over his body, kneeling in front of Beka’s crotch.

“Yuri! You don’t have to…” phrase breaks off on the middle, when Yuri unzips his pants and pulls them down with one quick movement. The air feels cold on his hot, fully hard cock, Beka struggles to breath.

Yuri gives him a long lick from head to the base and back, making Otabek’s leg shake. His breath is heavy, his moans grew louder and he once again gasps, when he feels warm lips wrapped around his cock. Yuri moves slowly, taking him inch by inch, flipping his tongue teasingly at most sensetive spots. Beka loses himself in that sensation, rocking his hips impatiently. Yuri makes a muffled protester sound, which drives Beka even further

“Yura, Yura, Yura.. Yura, please stop, I’ll cum right now if you won’t stop”

Yuri pulls off, giving his dick last wet lick and stand up

“You’re impatient, Otabek. I never knew you could sound so eager”

_Such a tease,_ Beka thinks _, I’ll show you how impatient I am._

He wraps one hand around Yuri’s waist, turning around and pinning him to the wall, another arm pressed across the chest. Yuri’s expression is cocky, lips curved into a wry smile. Beka crushes their lips together with a needy kiss, moaning into Yuri’s mouth. His hand abandons Yuri’s waist, moving lower, stroking his loin, grabbing his ass.

“Are you going to just tease me” Yuri breaks the kiss

Beka growls, untying Yuri’s pants with one hand and bringing their cocks together. He presses his arm even harder to Yuri’s chest, not allowing any movements, another hand wrapped around both of their dicks, stroking, pulling, scratching. Yuri moans louder, when Beka bites his shoulder.

“No.. marks..” he exhales and Beka obeys, licking recently bitten place. His movement speeds, their breath mixes up as their orgasms build up. Yuri hisses loudly when he cums first and Beka follows him after two more strokes, muffling his moans in Yuri’s neck.

They stay still for a moment, catching their breath. Yuri recovers first.

“That was a good try” he chuckles. “I think I want to try more”

Beka smiles to him, eyes warm and caring. “Shower first”, he insists. “You’re sticky”

“And whose fault is that?” Yuri don’t even trying to hide his sarcasm.

Two showers later they are back in the kitchen, both holding their cups of coffee like it is the last steady thing in the world.

“So…” Yura starts.

“So?” Beka repeats. They burst into laughter, realizing how stupid they sound.

“I feel same as before” Yuri confesses after a good round of giggles. “I don’t know what I was expecting, but you’re still my friend and I still trust you more than anybody”

Beka nods, agreeing. “I think we can make this work”

“So? Fuck-buddies?”

“Ew, Yura” Beka frowns. “Friends with benefits”

“Works for me” Yuri shrugs. “Don’t forget about your practice” He turns away to leave kitchen, but stumbles at the on the doorstep. He turns his head back and winks

“By the way, I love how ‘Yura’ sounds from you”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for staying with me <3 all your feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Go find me on tumblr, [captaincadash](http://captaincadash.tumblr.com/) is always willing to talk ^_^


End file.
